


Avengers: Hellevator War

by BCDraven



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers vs the Hellevator, F/M, Halloween Avengers, Hellevator like it was in season 1, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Cap - Freeform, Team IronMan, Thor just wants to be included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: Thor is butt hurt that he wasn't asked to be on anyone's team during Civil War. Tony decides to rectify it by contacting some old "friends" - Jen and Sylvia Soska AKA The Hellevator Twins. Who will win: Team Cap or Team Ironman?***I had this all planned out, and it got deleted off my computer. I'm not abandoning it, but it will take me a while to re-write the remaining 12 chapters...sadly. To be honest, it will take a long while because I'm frustrated; so I will be working on other thing before coming back to this. I hope you all understand.***





	Avengers: Hellevator War

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fun idea I came up with last year that I wanted to do for the 13 days of Halloween - a chapter posted each day. I didn't get to do it last year, but I'm committing this year. Grant it, I'm a few minutes late for the first chapter but oh well here we go. This is a bit of insane fun, and I hope there are other Avenger and Hellevator fans out there that can be entertained by this.

"Not this again, Thunderstruck," Tony groaned.

"I'm just pointing out Brother Tony, that should you have picked me on your team, things would've turned out differently," Thor defended.

"Can't we just be happy that we're all back together again and the accords have been overturned," you offered as you sat on the middle of the wrap around couch between Sharon and Bucky.

"Yes," Steve agreed enthusiastically, "please! And for the millionth time thank you, Y/N!"

You blushed furiously and whispered, "I did nothing, it was a group effort."

"Nothing," Bucky questioned incredulously, "with that intelligent brain and convincing mouth of yours you singlehandedly convinced the UN to abolish the accords, acquired a team of renowned psychologists and scientists to reverse HYDRA's hold on my mind, and - "

"Got Stark to forgive his frosty ass," Sam said bluntly as he stretched out on the floor with a bowl of popcorn.

"I wouldn't say I did much of anything, I just used logic that's all," you said timidly. 

"Let's get the focus back on the matter at hand, no offense Y/N I do think you're wonderful, but whoever's team I was on would have won - and quickly," Thor insisted.

"OH MY - ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT," Tony shouted, "I'm going to work on something to prove it....as long as everyone's agreed?"

Everyone looked around nervously at one another, they had just gotten their "family" back together. 

"I don't mean an all out war and actual fighting," Tony explained, "I mean we face each other in some kind of...challenge."

Thor looked at everyone with giant puppy dog eyes until everyone caved. His smile brightened and he looked like a kid at Christmas.

____

(2 DAYS LATER)

"I've got it," Tony clapped his hands as he entered the common room, "I'm glad you're all here and I'm glad you all signed the waiver this morning."

"Waiver," Sam jumped up, "I thought I was signing a petition to get a hot tub in our rooms?"

"No, it was a petition to get unlimited supplies of Pop-Tart's delivered to our rooms every morning," Thor interjected.

"We've been Heather-ed," Clint gasped.

"Heather-ed," Bucky echoed confused.

"Heathers is a brilliant movie from the eighties - now a fabulous musical - about two lovers who kill the popular kids and make it look like suicides. At one point the male half of the couple had all the kids sign a petition to get their favorite band to play at prom; but what they were really signing was a mass suicide note."

Bucky's eyes went wild. 

"I'm sure that's not what Tony had us sign," you added hastily, "but you should see the movie, it's one of my favorites."

Bucky nodded, but still looked unsure. 

"So what have you got us into," Steve sighed as he braced himself.

"It better not be something lame like paintball, because you know who's winning that," Natasha deadpanned.

"Why didn't I get one," Wanda asked slightly hurt. 

"Safety....let me explain...how many have you here have seen Hellevator? Answer: all of you, because I've forced it on TV Tuesday's. I happen to know the Twisted Twins -"

"Of course you do," Peter laughed and then coughed to cover the laugh once Tony shot him a look.

"They are setting up a Hellevator just for us. We'll be facing the same story in identical buildings, so it will be a true test. There were just something that I had to promise for the safety of their crew and that is anyone with extra powers like Wanda and Vision cannot play. Apparently they are okay with super soliders...now seeing as how Scott mysteriously is out of town for this and Rhodey obviously can't compete - Y/N you will take Scott's place and Thor you will take Rhodey's place. So Team Cap: Capsicle, Winter Warlock, Winter's Doll, Flyboy part 1, and Flyboy part 2. Team Awesome will be myself, of course, Spiderwoman, Spiderbaby, Catman, and Thunderstruck. We leave for our terror filled doom at midnight tonight," he said before turning a heal to leave.

Before he exited the room he added, "And don't worry F.R.I.D.A.Y. has figured out all your worst fears for them to exploit so you don't have to worry about any pesky paperwork to fill out."

"Wonderful," you breathed out as he left.


End file.
